


The One with the Blanket Hogging (Former) Angel

by wikiangela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: When Castiel is human, can't sleep (and obviously goes to Dean) and, as it turns out, is a blanket hogger.





	The One with the Blanket Hogging (Former) Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it doesn't really make much sense. Dean is not like Dean, and Cas is not like Cas, but I don't care. I got this idea at 5am on vacation when my cousin was hogging our blanket and I woke up freezing. 
> 
> (Also, couldn't think of a title, cause I'm really bad at it, so there's Friends-like title idk)
> 
> Enjoy? And please leave comments ♥

Dean woke up at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. They were quiet, discreet, like someone didn't want to be heard. And they definitely weren't Sam's. His first instinct was getting his gun that was usually on his nightstand while he slept nowadays. He took the gun and stood up, already fully awake at the thought of an intruder in the bunker.

He quietly left his room, while holding his gun. He made his way down the hallway and stopped by Sam's room just to see if his brother is okay. But Sammy slept like a baby, so Dean decided he'll deal with whatever it is on his own.

He found his way to the war room. That's when he heard something from the kitchen, like shattering glass. Dean walked over there, quickly but quietly. He stopped before going into the kitchen, getting ready to shoot whatever was there. Then he walked in and… 

"Dammit, Cas." he sighed, putting his gun away. Castiel was standing over shattered glass and spilled water on the floor, in a t-shirt and pajama pants. "I almost shot you. What the hell are you doin'?" 

"Sorry." Cas muttered. "I couldn't sleep." He left out the part that he couldn't sleep since he lost his powers. But of course now he needed to sleep. And when he did sleep, he was usually having nightmares. "I wanted a glass of water, but…" he pointed at the glass on the floor. "Can't do even that now." he whispered.

"Cas, c'mon. You just have to get used to living like all of us humans. And I know you will. Besides, you don't need to be an angel to be awesome." he added a little quieter. 

"Go back to sleep, Dean. I'll be fine." Cas said. He sounded tired. He was tired. Not only because he couldn't sleep. He was tired of being powerless. And unnecessary. He couldn't understand why Winchester brothers still claimed that they needed him. What could he give them now? Maybe just knowledge. But maybe not even that. He just felt like he didn't matter.

"No." Dean shook his head. "Sit down." he pointed at the chair by the table. Cas did as told, he didn't see why not. "Now, let's get you your water." Dean walked to the cupboard, took a glass, poured some water and gave it to Cas. "And I'm gonna clean this up." with that words, he started cleaning shattered glass and water from the floor.

"You don't have to do that, Dean." Cas said but Dean just shot him a look. A look that said: shut up and drink your water, I'm happy to do this for you.

When Dean was done with cleaning and Cas with water, they both stood up and for a while just looked at each other. Finally, Cas broke the silence.

"Thank you. I'm going to try to go to sleep now." and he wanted to go by Dean, who then took his hand, stopping him.

"You know… uh." he started. "If you need anything at all, you know where to find me." he said finally, kinda nervously, letting go of Castiel's hand.

Cas just smiled and went to his room. Soon after that Dean followed, but went to his own room, put the gun in its place, and went to sleep. Or tried to.

This time Dean also had trouble sleeping. Now he was aware of his best friend struggling with being human and doing the simplest human things… including sleeping.

He was lying there, not able to not think about Cas, for almost an hour. Then the tiredness won and he started to drift off… and that's when he heard a quiet knock on the door. He groaned into his pillow, got up, and went to open the door, already knowing who is on the other side.

"Hello Dean." Cas said shyly. Before he could say anything else, Dean pulled him inside.

"Sleep here. If you can't fall asleep and want to talk or something, just wake me." Dean said, going back to bed. And despite the fact that he wanted to sleep. If Cas needed him, he wanted to he there for him.

Cas didn't say anything. He just laid in bed on the other side and covered himself with half of the blanket.

They were close. Cas moved a little bit closer, because he didn't want to take the blanket from Dean. They didn't touch but Cas could feel the warmth coming from Dean's body and it was strangely comforting. Dean fell asleep quickly, he must've been tired. And for a while Castiel just looked at him. And maybe it was seeing the hunter next to him, or maybe just knowing that he's so close, just few centimeters… but Cas felt good and safe and for a moment he forgot about being a powerless human and slowly, really slowly, but finally he too fell asleep. By Dean's side. With smile on the face.

***

Dean woke up freezing. Well, maybe not freezing, but certainly cold. At first he didn't know what was going on. Then he saw Cas next to him. Well, he saw just the blanket in which Castiel was literally wrapped, laying on his stomach with blanket on top and under him. But he was asleep. 

Dean smiled and tried to get a little bit of blanket to cover himself. He didn't want to get up to get another blanket, he was too tired. So he tried to pull the blanket from under Cas and failed. Well, he did it gently to not wake him up. But then he tried again, harder. This time he succeeded, but Cas, still asleep, pulled the blanket back. Dean looked at him with disbelief. Who knew that he was a blanket hogger?

"Cas." he whispered. "Cas, c'mon." he pulled on the blanket again. It was maybe ten minutes of that, not wanting to wake his friend up. "Well, fuck it." he said to himself.

Then he took Castiel by his shoulder and he turned him around so that Cas was on his back. Awake. Looking at Dean with wide eyes.

Now Dean was above Cas. Well, his legs were next to Cas', but his head was above Castiel's head and his hands on each side of Castiel's head.

"Sorry, buddy, but I had to wake you." Dean said quietly, more amused than anything else. "I'm cold and you were hogging the blanket and I'm too lazy to get out of bed."

"Sorry." Cas whispered, but he saw Dean smile so he didn't know what to think. Was he mad or not? It was hard to tell.

"It's fine. Now, can we share?" Dean asked, just wanting to get back to sleep.

Cas nodded. But Dean didn't move. He stayed there. For a while too long. Just looking at Cas. 

"Dean?" Cas said with his sleepy, deep voice and Dean just couldn't bear it. He loved the way Cas was saying his name.

And maybe it was the time, around 5am. Or maybe it was being so close to Cas. Or probably the fact that Dean wasn't conscious enough to think. But he lowered his head and his lips met Cas'. Which is what he wanted to do probably since they met. 

As soon as he did that, he wanted to pull away, feeling stupid. But then he felt Castiel's hand on the back of his neck, and the other one in his hair, holding him there and not letting him pull away. So he deepened the kiss, also putting his leg on the other side of Cas, so now he was directly on top of him. It was awesome. He never was that close to Castiel. And now their bodies were literally touching and he felt like he was on fire, but in a good way.

The kiss, at the beginning slow and unsure, turned into hot, passionate and deep. Soon it was full-on make out session.

They poured all their feelings in that kiss. All the repressed, denied feelings that were always there since the beginning. Even the feelings they didn't know were there up until this moment. It was the most amazing, breathtaking… and freeing experience in Dean's life.

When they finally pulled away, they were both out of breath. Which was a reminded of Cas being human again, who needed air to live. 

"Hey, angel, what do you say we go to sleep now?" Dean panted, his forehead against Castiel's. There was a little smile on his face, and he couldn't help it. He finally kissed Cas. He spent so much time denying those feelings and cursing himself for always focusing on Cas' lips when they were talking. And now here they were.

"Okay." Cas answered with a smile. And before he could stop himself, he added quietly: "But I'm not an angel anymore."

Dean laid next to Cas, pulling him close and burying his nose in Cas' hair.

"You'll always be my angel." he whispered. Soon they both fell asleep with fond smiles on their faces, both of them for the first time in a long time truly happy.

***

When Sam woke up, the whole bunker was quiet. Nothing unusual. He made breakfast, although normally Dean would be already up and usually he was the one making breakfast. But then it was really late and Sam had no idea where his brother and their friend were. So he went to Dean's room to see if he was even there and to wake him up and… he smiled seeing them cuddled up in bed, still asleep. 

"About damn time." he thought, closing the door and letting them sleep a little longer. They didn't have anything urgent to do right now.

And Sam never said a word. Well, when he was alone with his brother, he did tease him a little about it. Of course he did, they're brothers. But he never meant any of that in a bad way. He was so happy for his brother. 

Dean and Cas started acting like a married couple, even more than they already were. And they would never really talk about it, but they knew that they were together and that they're gonna sleep in one bed from now on. And it wouldn’t really change their lives or affect their hunts. As human Cas would learn to believe when Dean would say that he needs him. He would start to feel important and necessary and like he matters. Because of Dean. Because he did matter to Dean.

And even if Castiel would get his angelic powers back and never needed to sleep again, he would still spend nights in Dean's bed, even just looking at him and being close to him. Both of them were happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't publish it, because it just didn't make sense, but whatever. At first this one shot was even more stupid but I changed some things, but it's stupid anyway. Why would Cas go to Dean's room, like wtf? Anyway, I read some even more stupid fics so I decided that I'll publish it, whatever XD I haven't posted anything in such a long time lol
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me if it's as stupid as I think? hah
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
